Cyber bullying
by MischiefMonster
Summary: What happens when you admit you have a crush over facebook? Steve finds out the hard way about cyber bullying and harassment. Luckily Tony is there to convince him that the harassment shouldn't make Steve want to end his life


**"Cyber bullying or being hateful online and hiding behind your computer is the lowest of the low, where's the love people? Let's stop this"**

Steve leaned against the corner of the bathroom wall, tears streaming down his face as he held a bloody knife tightly in his hand. His arms covered in cuts as he continued to cry harshly. Gripping his blond hair with one hand as he closed his eyes. He could still see them. The messages, the texts, the words that burned into his soul and made him feel worthless. A waste of a human life. He shivered as he glanced up at the ceiling "They're probably right" He whispered as he continued to sob, bringing the knife across his arm again and watched as the blood seeped down from the new wound. Maybe he was worthless, maybe...nobody loved him. He inhaled sharply and let out another sob, maybe he should just kill himself. He gripped his hair tightly with both hands, the knife still held in the one as he closed his eyes once more. He could see the messages clearly _'You're worthless'_ It read _'Why don't you just kill yourself gay wad?'_ Another one read. He chocked down a sob and picked up to knife to slash another cut into his arm, he could see the small puddle of blood that was beginning to form underneath him but he didn't care. He just continued to cry and slash away at his arm, maybe he would be better off dead. He couldn't take it. Why? Just why were these kids so rude and mean? What did he do? He didn't chose who he could like! He let out another sob, bringing his blood covered hand up to wipe his nose, leaving a red stain behind as he heard someone knock on the bathroom door and jiggle the handle.

Steve curled himself up into a ball, burying his head in his legs "Go away" He sobbed, not caring who was at the door. "Steve?" He heard Tony call from the other side of the door as his head shot back up before he sobbed a silent "No" Of all people why Tony? Sure Steve found him rather selfish and self absorbed when they first met, but after witnessing Tony's selfless act while on an important mission S.H.I.E.L.D assigned to them. He had been seeing Tony in a brand new way and as the days went on he had developed a little crush on him. Okay a big crush. Which is where he made the mistake of posting it as his Facebook status, he never thought admitting to people that he had a crush on another boy would cause him so much ridicule. All because he admitted he had a crush on someone else, who cares if it was a boy or girl? Why...Why did those people have to chase after him? Call him such names and wish death upon him? He choked out another sob as he turned his attention to the door, hearing Tony began to knock louder "Steve open the door!" He heard him scream though he could clearly hear the concern in his voice. Steve bit his lip and shook his head. No. Tony wasn't one to make fun but if he didn't like something he would voice his opinion. Steve briefly wondered if Tony had read any of the things those people said about him. After all it was all public, and Tony could hack into anything being the genius he was. He remembers that S.H.I.E.L.D had offered to delete all traces of the data but Steve had become so depressed, he saw no point in erasing it. Even if they did, the messages and harassment would just keep coming, he let out another sob feeling the blood continue to drip down his arm.

Steve had never felt so helpless and he was starting to believe those awful things those kids said. He heard Tony begin to bang on the door harder "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR STEVE!" He let out another sob before he screamed back "NO!" He heard Tony give a sigh before he was sure he heard the sound of him walking away. Steve sniffled and wiped his already blood covered nose, Tony didn't care...He looked back down at his bleeding arms, they stung and burned a bit and he was beginning to feel dizzy. Maybe that was better, he could easily just pass out as his arms continued to bleed. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to bleed out in that case, after all he was useless...He let out another sob before he heard something, he paused briefly and listened. It sounded like when Tony charged up...His eyes widen "Oh no" He whispered before he let out a scream as the door blow to pieces. He covered himself with his bloody arms as the wood chunks flew and smoke gathered around, he slowly lifted his head back up and squinted his eyes. He could see the light fading from Tony's weapon as he lowered it and stepped towards Steve, who was now shivering. He let a sob out again and bit into his lip until he tasted iron, he was so fearful of what Tony would think and he would try to hide his arms if he wasn't frozen with fear "I told you to open the door" He heard Tony speak as the smoke finally cleared and Steve's eyes widened with fear "I..I" He once again sobbed as he saw Tony standing there, wearing his usual 'Black Sabbath' shirt and his black pants. His hair was slightly messy, though Steve knew that Tony tended to spend his nights studying until the early morn. He let out a sob as he saw him glance at his bloody arms before he took a step towards him.

Steve having nowhere to go just sat there shivering as Tony came closer and kneeled beside him while he continued to shiver. What would Tony say? Would he also make fun of him for liking a boy? He let out a small sob as he felt Tony take his wrists and admitted a yelp when he felt Tony rub his thumb against his open cuts. Steve gave a small growl before he ripped his arm away, his eyes stinging as they continued to create tears "D-Don't touch me!" He said in a angry sob before he stood up and quickly became dizzy "Whoa there!" He heard Tony say Steve leaned forward and collapsed into Tony's arms "Steve?" He heard Tony say as his vision started to fade in and out "Steve?!" He heard Tony question once more before he felt himself being lifted up, he didn't know what was going on as his vision now started turning black. The last thing Steve heard was Tony calling for help. The last thing he felt was Tony's hand against his head.

Steve stirred in his sleep. He could hear the sound of beeping and people speaking in the background. He could feel his wrists bound and his head felt heavy. He let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and he held his breath. White. He just saw white. He squinted his eyes as his vision became clearer before he realized he was in S.H.I.E.L.D's medical wing. He let out a groan as he lifted his head a bit feeling just a bit dizzy. He wondered what happened before the events flashed before his eyes once more and he frowned. So Tony saved him? But why? Steve pulled at his bonds as he heard the door slide open and shot his head up as he saw Tony walk in with a tray of food. He eyed him as he placed the tray near his bed and poured a glass of water. Steve watched as Tony glanced over at him before he walked over and placed the cup to Steve's lips. Steve glanced up at him before taking a few steps of water, allowing it to drip down his chin and onto his neck before the cup was pulled away. He watched as Tony sat down on the bed and continued to eye him while Steve glanced down at his bonds and noticed his arms were wrapped up. He glanced back up at Tony who was still staring at him, Steve took a breath through his nose before he spoke "W-Why?" He voice sounded shakey and afraid as he saw Tony eye him once more before he spoke "Are you stupid?" Steve's eyes widened at the harsh sound of Tony's voice as he frowned and felt some tears begin to swell in his eyes again "...P-Probably..." Steve whispered before he looked down, not caring that Tony was there or not. He let out a small sniffle as he felt his eyes begin to sting before tears spilled down his cheeks once more. He could feel Tony switch his position on the bed and soon felt warm hands on his wet cheeks "Steve?" He heard Tony questioned before he allowed him to lift his head up and stared straight into Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

He could see the concern in Tony's eyes as he spoke once more "I didn't mean that, it's just why would you do that?" Steve sniffled as he pulled at his bonds once more before he sobbed again "I keep seeing them" His vision became slightly blurry but he could see the blurred figure of Tony tilting his head "Keep seeing what?" Steve let out a hiccup as he shook his head, he didn't want to tell Tony but chances are he already knew. He looked down briefly, blinking his eyes as he tried to clear his vision. "The harassment" He whispered before he glanced back at Tony who wore a concerned face "The messages, the texts, everything Tony" He let out a hiccup before he felt Tony rub his thumb across his cheek wiping away the tears that continued to fall "So it's true than" Steve's eyes widened and he turned away from Tony, letting out a series of sobs before he pulled at his bonds again "P-Please if you just hate me just say so and I'll make sure to kill myself next time!" He shouted as he turned back to Tony, tears harshly streaming down his face and his teeth bared before he saw Tony flinch back. Steve slowly frowned realizing he had just snapped at the man he admired, before he looked down again and let out another hiccup "I-I'm sorry but..." He felt Tony's hands cupping his cheeks again before he looked at him once more "Just because I have a crush on a man...they...those things they said. They tormented me Tony" He admitted before he felt Tony wrap his arms around him and gently rub his back but said nothing as Steve continued to speak "They told me to die...I felt...Worthless and t-they'll probably right..." Steve said with another sob as he buried his head into Tony's shoulder. He could hear the sound of his own sobbing in the silence of the room before as Tony continued to rub his back before he heard him speak "Fuck'em" Steve's head shot up and he looked at Tony with a shocked expression "W-What?" He saw Tony give him a stern look as he repeated himself "I said fuck'em Steve" He couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he continued to stare at Tony with a shocked expression.

Why would Tony say that? Given Tony sworn on a daily basis but he never heard him talk like that about anyone. Steve shook his head a bit before he opened his mouth to speak but Tony cut him off "I read everything Steve and if those fuckers are so low on self esteem that they have to bring down others just to make themselves feel good than they are the ones who don't deserve a life" Steve held his breath, he couldn't believe what he was hearing but Tony just continued "And furthermore if they are so damn heartless to push someone to want to kill themselves. Push someone to feel as worthless as they are and actually make the person want to try suicide, they're gonna have one hell of a kick of krama straight up their ass" Steve breathed out, feeling his heartbeat in his chest "B-B-But-" He stopped as he saw Tony hold up his hand "Anyone who talks tough behind a keyboard doesn't have any real bravery, they're cowards Steve" His tears had long since stopped as he continued to stare at Tony, something between relief and shock filled him "Why would you let what those kids say get to you? You're Steve Rogers. Captain America for Christ sake, you face danger everyday and a few words cause you to want to kill yourself?" Steve looked down again before he sighed "It's not just the words Tony...It's everything. The more I thought about what they said, the more I began thinking they were right" He glanced back up and looked into Tony's eyes "What if I don't belong?" He questioned in a sad tone before he felt Tony crawl closer to him and rest his hands on his cheeks once more "You do belong Steve" Steve held his breath as he felt Tony lean in more and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Steve's could feel his wet cheeks flush a light shade of pink as he continued to feel Tony's soft lips against his and felt the small tickle from his beard against his chin before he pulled away "I took the liberty to have the Jarvis prototype erase all the data from your facebook and filed a cyber bulling case against those people who harassed you"

Steve looked at Tony with wide eyes "Y-You did what?" He couldn't believe Tony would do something like that for him, he honestly didn't see how that would help if the messages continued however Tony must of read his mind "As a bonus to filing a case against those people, all their online profiles are erased and even if they do create another one they are monitored at least by S.H.I.E.L.D. So if they ever do harass you or anyone else again, they'll get filed against again and hopefully arrested" Steve smiled for the first time in forever "T-Tony you'r-" "Amazing" He saw Tony smirk as he undid Steve's bonds "I know" Steve slowly pushed himself up as he eyed Tony "B-But how did you know that I liked yo-" Once again Tony interrupted him "Because I'm Tony fucking Stark" Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes but have a smile form on his face before he frowned once more "Why did you save me?" He asked as saw Tony give him a strange look before he answered "Because I care about you Steve and when I found out about what happened, I needed to find you. Especially when I saw how many times those people told you to kill yourself..." He heard Tony trail off before he looked down with a sad expression "I couldn't live with myself if I found out you took your own life..." He watched as Tony glanced back up at him "I love you Steve" He felt his breath hitch as Tony admitted he loved him, he couldn't even find his voice as he felt his jaw drop "Y-You do?" He saw Tony nod his head before he felt his warm fingers wrap around his hands, making him smile once more as he saw Tony pull out his cell phone "Jarvis make me a facebook account and search for a Steve Rogers and confirm a relationship with him" Steve tilted his head as Tony glanced at him once more "Just to ensure nobody else bullies you" Steve smiled a bit more as he felt Tony run his thumb along his hand "Tony I-" Steve was cut off once again as Tony kissed him, causing him to whimper a bit before he pulled away "I love you too" He softly said before he wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tightly "Thank you for caring about me" He whispered before he felt Tony gently wrap his arms around him and rub his back once more "I didn't think have to think twice about that Steve" He smiled as he cuddled closer to Tony before he gave a yawn "Tried?" He heard Tony question him as he nodded his head "Well you did lose a lot of blood and should probably rest" He said as he gently unwrapped his arms from Steve and lightly pushed him back into the bed before Steve gripped Tony's wrist "Will you be here when I wake up?" He questioned Tony with a concerned look in his eyes before he saw him smile "I'll be here when you wake up and I'll always be here to ensure you're never bullied again. In any way" Steve smiled before he let himself fall into the bed and gently closed his eyes. You never know how badly words can hurt a person and the things those words can drive a person to do. But it's people like Tony that can save a life, anyone who shows an ounce of care for someone else can allow them to save their own life. Just as words can pierce through a person's heart, someone's actions can pierce through a their soul.

**"Problem with cyber bullying is everything. If you have something mean to say, look in the mirror and say it to yourself. Maybe you'll think twice"**


End file.
